Chapter 29
The Eating Contest is the 29th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Erika tells Misaki about her problem regarding an agreement with a customer wherein if the other party wins a contest, she will have to date that person.The contest turns out to be an eating competition at Maid Latte. Misaki offers help by participating in the competition. On the day of the contest, Misaki, who is dressed up as a guitarist with shades and feathered collar coat walks casually to the café. She is shocked to she sees Hinata, who came after hearing about the contest. Misaki already anticipated The Moron Trio but she didn’t expect Hinata to be there. Erika gets nervous as Takumi looks as if he knows it is Misaki. Satsuki rings a bell to announce the start of the contest. The rules are as follows: If the contestant ate all the served desserts, then those desserts will be free of charge, and the winner will win a maid-inspired reward. The competition starts and the desserts are served. Misaki is amazed to taste the cute and delicious sweet made by Takumi. It seems that Kurosaki purposely did not finish his plate so that he can receive the maid punishment from Subaru. The punishment for wasting food is a flick on the forehead that is so strong that it leaves a bump later on. There are finally two desserts left. Misaki is having a hard time eating as the desserts are mostly cakes now with lots of cream. However, Hinata is happy that there is still more because he isn’t full yet. The three prizes are as follows: 1. cakes that are made by the maids, 2. maid special lunch for two, and 3. a souvenir photo with your favorite maid. Satsuki takes out a board filled with maid names. She tells him that he can choose anyone from there. Misaki quickly sits up and goes into extreme shock when Hinata chooses ‘Misaki’, because the same is similar to that of his crush. Satsuki asks Misaki if she wants to continue since in this round, the one who eats the fastest wins. Misaki accepts the challenge. However, she freaks out that she will explode if she ate it all up.Erika realizes that they are already found out. At last, Hinata is considered the winner. At the park, Misaki is lying on a bench. Takumi arrives and sits besides her, saying that she is really stupid. He suggests that she should sleep and kisses her head, which is covered with cloth. At the council room in school, Misaki is shocked when Takumi tells her that everyone knew about her disguise. While they are talking, Hinata enters the room, pulls Misaki away from Usui and whispers to ask if she is into playing guita and normally wears black coat with feathers on the collar. Misaki becomes nervous as she denies it. Hinata tells her about the competition and invites her to come along with him, much to Misaki's shock. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters